Fallen Empires
by Amsnuggles
Summary: With the new regime fallen, Darth Eritei helps clear out the old and bring in the new. (A co-author story.) See author Carolusrex and story Downfall of Emperors.
1. Chapter 1

Chaos had once more engulfed the leading parties of the Empire. The old Emperor banished and a non-force user sat on the throne. How long ago had it been since she'd given her allegiances to the Empire. For it had always been for the Empire and never its leaders. Now wasn't the time to reminisce there was a ruse pull off. They needed to lure out Uzone and fully commit to the new regime.

The Pod Party dropped. There were issues with Pod 1, but that was to be expected. It was the bait after all. Missing the landing, Drakonl bulleted just inside the shield as it flickered due to focused fire. Already, Uzone's troops were flooding the hanger. With a flick of her wrist, the few gnats on Drakonl fried.

"Keep them busy. I'm going in for Uzone." He hollered as he struck down two Sith Lords in his path. The fool was bound to get himself killed before reaching his target. She struck down those trying to tail him.

"Darkkazic follow the Emperor." She commanded.

The quiet Sith looked to argue but bounded after Draknol instead.

She directed those around her for maximum damage. None would live if they came her way. Lightening striking on anything she set her eyes on.

While the battle ensued, the purple force spot pulsed before spiraling through out the ship.

By the time, the spot had returned she was ripping apart a Mark 1 Sith War Droid. One of her Death Dealers had fallen while two of the others had severe blaster burns.

 _This way!_ And it swirled off again.

Climbing through the piles of bodies she rushed after the spot.

She came to Darkkazic pacing outside a door.

"Where's the Emperor?" She hissed.

He thumbed at the door before he laid his hand on it revealing the shield casing.

"Then we find another way."

The spot pulsed and turned right. More troops awaited them.

Darkkazic sprung forward first, slashing and crushing the enemies almost before they saw him. Eritei pulled her own saber, it's emerald glow almost dripping before her. Lightening going out before her while her saber taking care of any wounded at her feet.

They made it to the top balcony overseeing the bridge that crossed the ship's plasma energy core. Two figures could be seen yelling and fighting an intense battle.

From their position, she could tell one was Drakonl and the other was a simi- clad woman.

He managed to grab her throat throwing her down on the light-bridge. It shook with the potency of the force he had put into it. He managed to disarm her and she hit him with her empty fists.

"You left me after I gave you everything you wanted, betrayed be for mere lust!" He bellowed at her. His rage took over and the woman was thrown off the bridge. This ex-lover of Drakonl's clung to a stray coil and quieter conversation ensued.

Eritei watched as the woman let go to plummet into the immense plasma core of the ship. Drakonl screamed and the force echoed through the space, almost knocking her hood off. Darkkazic leaped down and disappeared through a duct. Maniacal laughter erupted, Uzone had been watching the whole time. Her own saber lit up just at the sound.


	2. Chapter 2

Empress Areace marched up to the bridge, her Hand, Lady Asmodina, trailing behind her. Areace was dressed in her usual military uniform, her cobalt locks tucked neatly under her officer cap.

"Lady Eucharia, any word on our current status?"

Eucharia had her feet propped up on the dash, nose deeply submerged in a her data pad.

"All been quiet here, my lady."

"We should of heard something by now." She turned to Asmodina. Lady Asmo was neatly dressed in blue and black leathers with her golden hair spilling across her shoulders. "See if you can reach Darth Eri."

Areace snapped and Eucharia stood and put her data pad away. Areace went to the console, as she sat down a spark flickered out of it.

"This is fried. We've lost connection. Eucharia, get a technician up here pronto." Lady Eucharia nodded and rushed off. Areace fiddled with the machine, having some knowledge of cybertech.

"Darth Eri, come in." Asmo called into her comm. The answer was mostly loud noises and static.

Parts would need to be replaced. Areace lend back in the chair. The ghost of her brother appeared beside her.

 _"_ _You don't need them. They would only hold you back, make you weak."_ Areace barely listened to her brother speak. Long ago she'd learn to ignore his voice. _"Besides, once Uzone is gone. You'd just have to deal with them next. Might as well kill two womp rats with one shot."_

Asmo's comm got clearer for a split second. Uzone's laughter rang like a bell through the bridge.

"Punch it to the Ragnarok." She commanded Asmo.

There was no way Uzone would get away this time.


End file.
